


Coming Out in Threes

by grrriliketigers



Series: The Rule of Threes [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda, Sharon and Fritz to come out to family and friends about being in a polyamorous relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to A Proper Vacation, part of explaining how Brenda, Sharon and Fritz ended up in a stable, happy, loving committed threesome. There is going to be another one that takes place before this when they decide to all get together.

**Sharon:**  
Sharon cleared her throat. "I just want to make you all aware of something to avoid any misconceptions." 

The entirety of Major Crimes attention was trained on her, unsurprising, waiting. 

"I am in a polyamorous relationship and I'm going to have their pictures on my desk and they'll probably stop by from time to time - the same way anyone else's significant others are welcome to do. This isn't a discussion, I just wanted to make everyone aware and avoid speculation. Thank you." She turned back to her office and stopped and added. "It's Brenda and Fritz."

Sharon disappeared into her office leaving her crew to exchange surprised shock. 

**Fritz:**  
"You bringing the wife to the company picnic?" 

Fritz looked up at this colleague, almost stunned into silence by the perfect segue. "Actually, Brenda and I are now in a polyamorous relationship and the three of us will definitely be there." 

"Say again?"

"Yes, my wife and I fell in love with a woman and it's been the three of us for about a year. And I'd also appreciate not hearing any sexist remarks about the arrangement - Brenda loves Sharon just as much as I do." 

"You don't mean Sharon _Raydor_ , do you?" Agent Morris furrowed his brow. 

Fritz nodded curtly. "I do." There was a long, silent pause. "So we'll see you all at the picnic." 

**Brenda:**  
"Hi daddy." Brenda smiled brightly into the phone. "I'm great, daddy. How are you?" 

"Great. I wanted to tell you this in person but I just can't wait - no, I'm not pregnant. I'm almost fifty." 

Brenda sat down on the couch with a silent sigh. "Yeah, but daddy, those women go through in vitro to get pregnant that old. No, no, I'm getting off topic. You remember Sharon?" 

Brenda laughed. "My Captain Raydor. Right." She paused. "I rehearsed this a bunch of times but I think really I just have to say it: Fritz and I love her and she's moving in with us." 

"...daddy? Are you still there?" Brenda bit her bottom lip. "No, daddy, I'm not being pressured into anything. I love her, I really really do. Yes, of course, I still love Fritz." 

Brenda laughed. " _Yes_ , he still loves me. It's like this: I love Fritz and Sharon, Fritz loves Sharon and me, Sharon loves Fritz and me. _Equally_. Don't make me elaborate." 

Brenda walked into the kitchen and grabbed her bottle of merlot. "It's called a polyamory. No, I didn't make it up..."


End file.
